


A Time to Comfort

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: It Only Takes A Moment [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Episode Tag, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Monday Night RAW 11/26/18, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “He’s in 1405.” Bayley steps forward, pulling Elias into a hug. Her bag slaps against his side as he returns the hug. “I’m sure he’ll enjoy the company.” She steps back, her hand coming to rest on her hip.“You’re just giving it to me likethat?” Elias doesn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth but he never imagined it would be that easy. Bayley isn’t the type of person to just give up information.“He really enjoyed himself on your little date thing last week.” She shrugs, offering him a friendly smile. “The last 4 dates he’s been on…well, let’s just say, there’s a reason he’s single.”





	A Time to Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for last week's RAW but again, they're more implied (I think?) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You just missed him.” Bayley stops, slinging her gear bag over her shoulder. “He said something about getting some sleep, and hiding from the world until our MMC match tomorrow.” She narrows her gaze, examining Elias up and down.

“Any chance you’ll give me his room number?” He knows it’s a shot in the dark. Bayley’s almost as (if not more) protective of Finn as she is of him. “I tried calling but…”

“You at the airport Marriott?” She holds up a finger, asking Sasha to wait a second. “I mean- I do the Airport Hiltons but I think the two of you do the Marriott.”

“Yep.” What’s it say about him that his best friend knows him that well? Elias has _never_ wanted to be predictable. Yet, in his old age, that’s exactly what seems to be happening.

“He’s in 1405.” Bayley steps forward, pulling Elias into a hug. Her bag slaps against his side as he returns the hug. “I’m sure he’ll enjoy the company.” She steps back, her hand coming to rest on her hip.

“You’re just giving it to me like _that_?” Elias doesn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth but he never imagined it would be that easy. Bayley isn’t the type of person to just give up information.

“He really enjoyed himself on your little date thing last week.” She shrugs, offering him a friendly smile. “The last 4 dates he’s been on…well, let’s just say, there’s a reason he’s single.”

Elias nods, tucking the information in the back of his head. He never thought Finn would be picky. When someone looked like _that_ , they could have any person they wanted. Yet, here was a guy who looked like amazing and actually had high standards.

It feels _odd_.

“It wasn’t a date.” Elias feels a warm flush cross his cheeks. To be fair, he doesn’t know _what_ last week was. One second, he’s hiding in a dirty alley, playing all the sappy love songs he knows and the next second, he’s agreeing to take _Finn Balor_ to dinner. Was it a friend dinner? Was it a first date?

It wasn’t like they’d kissed or anything like that.

“Really?” Bayley gives him an odd look- one he can't quite read. “Well, whatever it was- he liked it.”

As he drives back to the hotel, he tries to avoid the intrusive thoughts threatening to take over. Finn’s this sweet, amazing guy. Elias…is a drifter with a million and one issues. They’d never work out.

_Right?_

He’s never met anyone like Finn. There’s this incredible energy that surrounds him and just makes one want to get to know him better. Elias has tried to put a name on the energy but despite his best efforts, he can’t.

To know Finn is to love him.

He eventually makes it back to the hotel. It’s bitter cold, traffic sucks and all he wants is to forget this entire night happened. He’s still sore from ‘the match’ earlier. He doesn’t even think he can comfortably call it that.

Once again, it’s a means to heel heat and he hates it. Why can’t the powers that be see he’s better than constantly going toe to toe with Lashley?

Stepping into the elevator, he fixes his gaze on the indicator. The higher it rises, the more he swears he has butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It’s ridiculous to even admit what he suspects but he feels he has to.

_Elias Samson has a schoolgirl crush._

He finds the room but hesitates outside. He can knock. He can check on Finn but the second he does that, he’s blurring the line. As of now, they’re just _really_ flirty friends.

Checking on him could push them into the territory of _more_. Does he want that? Does he want to risk losing a really good friend? What if it all went to shit?

Squeezing his eyes shut, he searches for an answer. He still has time to leave. Finn never has to know he’s here. Sure, Elias might have to face the wrath of Bayley but maybe that would be preferable to a life he’s not sure he wants and…

The image of a broken, defeated Finn limping to the back crosses his mind. He hadn’t liked it then and he certainly didn’t like it now. He knows what he needs to do.

Reaching out, he knocks once, twice, three times. He stands for a few minutes, silently holding his breath. He _knows_ he’s in there. He turns, starting back towards the elevator. Clearly, Finn doesn’t want to be bothered.

Then, the door cracks open. “Elias.”

“Finn.” Elias turns back around, facing the mostly-closed door. “I wanted to check on you.” He clears his throat as his face starts to flush. “Offer you some TLC?”

The door closes, leaving Elias slack-jawed. He’d put himself out there and _this_ happens? Maybe last week hadn’t meant anything. He’d clearly made a foolish mistake by coming here.

To his surprise, the door opens again. Finn reaches out, welcoming him in with a _come here_ gesture. The room’s pitch-black so all Elias sees is a hand.

“Bayley said you were hiding from the world. Didn’t think she meant literally.” He steps inside, suddenly enveloped in a thick cloud of patchouli incense. He coughs, the musky scent tickling his throat and making his eyes water.

It’s the one scent he cannot stand.

“You okay?” Elias asks, fanning the air around his face. It’s only a temporary foil against the incense. Before he knows it, he’s coughing again. “I’m okay but I wanted to make sure you were.”

Finn steps around him, blowing out the incense. He crosses the room in order to open the window as much as he can. Its opening appears to be about four inches but the frigid air helps the scent dissipate faster.

Elias watches, quietly studying Finn’s every move. He’s defeated- a fact Elias finds disheartening. This isn’t the Finn he’s getting to know. This is some weird, hollow facsimile.

He steps back, surprised when Finn drapes his arms around his neck and rests his head on his chest.

Elias awkwardly wraps his arms around Finn. This almost feels _too_ intimate. Yet, he’s never been one to deny someone comfort if they needed it. Thus, he goes with it.

“Hey, you’re okay,” Elias whispers, bringing his lips close to Finn’s ear. He’s always been shit at comforting people but he’s going to give it a try. He rubs soothing circles around his back, hoping it helps. "I know it's shitty but..." His voice drifts off as he searches for the words. "We're in a better spot than most people." 

"Yeah," Finn scoffs, sounding almost bitter. "Always one bad match away from being relegated to _Main Event_." He tightens his hold on Elias. "Why the hell are we still doing this?" 

Elias blinks, as Finn's words startle him. He knows why _he_ still does it. The public loves him. The powers that be trust him enough to elevate his role. So, they've technically made him a punching bag for Bobby Lashley. 

He's still in a better position than most guys, a fact he's grateful for. 

"You don't get it." Finn stares up, his eyes wet with frustrated tears. "I do this because I _want_ to be here and I wish someone would see that, instead of the same old shit." 

Elias gets it. It's near identical to how he feels. 

"Finn, I don't have the magic answer that's going to make it all make sense." He doesn't but oh how he wishes he did. Finn Balor really deserves the world. "All I can say is..." He drops his voice to a low whisper. " _I promise to stick by your side_." 

He doesn't know if he's being too forward. They've been on _one_ date, and suddenly, he's pledging forever. 

Maybe there's a reason he doesn't date more? 

"Thank you," Finn says, attempting to wipe his eyes on the inside of his shirt. Elias digs around in his pocket and finds a clean bandanna. He offers it to Finn, watching as he dries his eyes. "Know I'm being ridiculous." 

"You're not." Elias faces the bed, his eyes suddenly heavy. He still feels the effects of his match. _All_ he wants is to sleep and forget how bad this day has been. 

Then again, he doesn't want to leave Finn alone. 

"You can stay," Finn mumbles, as if reading his mind. "Actually think I'd prefer the company." 

_Friends can share the same bed._ he thinks. _It's only weird if you make it weird._

"Come on." He slips his shoes off, leaving them at the foot of the bed. Then, he settles on top of the blankets. "When's your flight to Minneapolis?" 

"5 AM," Finn mumbles, pulling his t-shirt off. "Have a wake-up call scheduled for 2:30." 

"That gives you only 3 hours to sleep." Elias grimaces, confirming the time with the clock radio. It's just after 11:30. That hardly seems like enough to get Finn back on track. 

"Luckily, I can sleep at the hotel for a bit," Finn pulls the blankets back, sliding in. 

" _Always_ a plus." Elias is still _really_ out of his element but it's getting easier. 

The fact he really cares about Finn makes this infinitely better. 

"Make yourself comfortable," Finn murmurs, resting his chin in his hand. "If nothing else, take off those awful skinny jeans." 

"You wear them too," Elias retorts, pulling himself out of bed. He takes his jeans off, exposing army green jockey shorts. "Better?" 

"Much," Finn replies, his eyes lit with amusement. He reaches over, flipping the blankets back. "I mean, you don't have to stay if you don't want to." 

"Once the pants are off, I stay," Elias replies, giving Finn a cheeky smirk. "Besides, your room is _much_ nicer than mine." He settles in the bed, allowing Finn to pull the blanket over him. 

"Got the unrenovated floor, didn't you?" Finn asks, moving closer. "Warn you now- I'm a cuddler." 

"Not a problem." He wraps an arm around Finn, surprised when the other man does the same. He's even more surprised when Finn rests his head on his chest. "Good night." 

"Sweet dreams." 

It's in this moment that Elias knows he could get used to this.   
\---  
Staring at the basket of laundry, Elias settles onto the couch. He wonders if there's another project that demands his attention. He hates laundry. It's terrible. It's boring. 

He'd rather clean out his non-existent gutters. 

He's got a trip to Mexico later this week. He knows he needs to make sure he's ready. These international trips always seem to take a lot out of him. Laundry's going to be a hated necessity. 

His phone buzzes, telling he has a text message. He grabs it, glancing at the lit screen. 

_Bayley: We're going live on Facebook if you're bored. Lego time!_

He pulls it up on his TV, eager for the background noise. Besides, he gets to see _Finn_ again. The butterflies fluttering around his stomach, confirm what he's already started to suspect. 

_He has a crush._

It felt oddly right, waking up with Finn in his arms. The phone woke him before it did Finn. It wasn't a surprise- Elias had _always_ been a light sleeper. With one hand, he answered the phone, as the other arm stayed tightly around Finn's prone body. As he allowed the man a few more minutes of needed rest, Elias watched him sleep, realizing this almost felt like the 'thing' he'd been missing in his life. 

_Basic human companionship_...

He folds his laundry, one eye focused on the screen. He knows it won't be long before he sees Finn in Mexico. That knowledge alone makes this miserable task easier. 

Yep. Better upgrade that crush to _frisson_. 

Sixteen or so minutes into the video, he swears he hears his name. He sets a pair of jeans aside, and turns the volume up. Best to pay attention, lest he miss something important. 

_Might trust you now. He's a good guy._

_Yeah, good guy. You're a good guy now!_

_He's a decent fella._

Elias laughs, falling back into his folding. They're ridiculous and their energy's apparently contagious. He _loves_ it. 

Now thoroughly amused, he's content to finish his laundry. 

-fin-


End file.
